


Tonight, You're All Mine

by doncastaway



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Chris is a booty call, Improper usage of a GPF gold medal, M/M, Not that he's complaining, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Restraints, Riding, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Christophe Giacometti, Top Victor Nikiforov, just a bit, just a little, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncastaway/pseuds/doncastaway
Summary: Viktor invites Chris over after Grand Prix Final 2017 to celebrate Yuuri's gold medal win. It's one of the most fulfilling nights any of them have ever had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, the first thing I finish for a fandom ends up being smut lmao. I'm not ashamed, because I haven't written a fic since like 2014 so I'm pretty happy with this. My sons Yuuri, Victor and Chris just wanted to have a little fun. Not gonna lie this was inspired by ep 10 when they were all in the hotel room. I really hope you enjoy it! I know Chris did ;)
> 
> Oh, also the title is taken from Chris' SP song "Intoxicated".

Chris takes a quick moment to adjust his hair in the reflection of the elevator before he steps out. Floor 11, room 215 was what Viktor had written in his text, and Chris finds himself again in mild disbelief at Viktor's intentions in inviting Chris for "dinner" at the hotel room he and Katsuki Yuuri shared.

Chris isn't sure what force was compelling him onward even past the exhaustion that had set deep in his muscles and bones. The Grand Prix Final had scarcely ended 2 hours ago, and Chris had fought tooth and nail, pushing himself harder than ever in his free skate, yet ending up just off the podium again. Kept off by none other than Yuri Plisetsky, that tiny Russian brat.

Had Chris been younger, the disappointment of not being good enough again would have kept him in his own room, most assuredly with several wine bottles for company. And possibly a bed partner or two. Now, he figures he should let go of such infantile reactions - his body was still in great shape for his 26 years, a fact to which the internet was well attuned. There would be another GPF, another Worlds. He would continue being a thing of fame in his home country, having brought them many a gold medal in various competitions. He could handle a friendly dinner with the top two skaters in the world.

It also helped that one of those skaters had always held his utmost admiration. And that both had featured in his fantasies too many times to count.

His short walk from the elevator to room 215 over, Chris raps his knuckles against the door twice, then twice more after a beat. He hears a slight commotion behind the door, before the door knob twists and a noticeably flustered Katsuki Yuuri is before him. Chris' eyes linger on the healthy flush that adorns Yuuri's cheeks, as well as down his neck. He doesn't miss what seems to be a newly placed love bite, just displayed where Yuuri's black T-shirt hangs low on his collar bones.

"Chris, you've made it," Yuuri says, voice managing to be steady despite the activities Chris knows they had been engaging in.

He clears his throat, a knowing smile gracing his features. "Of course. How could I ever pass up such an enticing offer from my two favorite skaters?" He sends Yuuri a wink. "Are you going to let me in?"

Yuuri blinks, as if remembering himself, and sidesteps so Chris could enter. Chris' fingers brush just against Yuuri's hip as he enters and he catches the beginning of a shiver before his fingers lose contact. Interesting... "So, where's Viktor?" Chris asks, slipping off his sandals.

"He's in the bedroom, ordering room service." Yuuri says, seating himself on one of the plush couches of the living area and folding one of his arms across his eyes. Chris notices their suite is much more decked out than his own, several floors below. This suite had not spared on its luxuries: it was separated into a living area, a seemingly well stocked modernized mini kitchen, a dining area and the bedroom, which presumably leads to the bathroom. Down to the carpet under him felt like heaven's caresses on his feet that had been over-acquainted with his skates for the last few weeks. Only the best for the world's favorite skating power couple.

Chris moves to seat himself right beside Yuuri, wanting to fluster the man a bit more. The other man stiffens for a quick moment before relaxing into Chris' side with a sigh. "You're terribly tense for

someone who's defied expectations and won the Grand Prix for the first time in his career. Has Viktor been slacking off in his duties to you?" Yuuri's eyes snap open at that and Chris' grin widens.

Yuuri's response is interrupted by Viktor's entry from the bedroom. "Ah Chris, you're not harassing my dearest Yuuri already are you?" Yuuri rolls his eyes as he mutters, "You wouldn't be wrong, Chris." Oh, so Viktor has been holding out on him?

"In any case, room service should be here in less than ten minutes," Viktor continues, plopping himself on the other side of Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "I hope you enjoy Thai," he added before pressing his face into Yuuri's neck.

Chris follows his lead, encasing what he could of Yuuri within his arms until the now squirming man is trapped between the both of them. "What are you both doing?" Yuuri fusses, though he's settled into both of them, silently enjoying the attention they are doling on him.

"You're just so soft and cuddly," Viktor explains cheerfully, "although I rather miss your piggy days. It's a pity you never let me in your room then. I would have loved to sleep on you."

"Viktor," Yuuri grumbles warningly.

The Russian man chuckles out his apologies and Chris wonders if he'll need to schedule a dentist appointment after this whole escapade is over.

Disliking that idea completely, Chris figures it's time to further things. Chris shifts so his chest is pressed against Yuuri's arm, head positioned perfectly to nuzzle against his dark locks and quickly reddening ear. "If we're reminiscing about the past, GPF banquet 2015 will always leave an impression. I had dreams about having your thighs wrapped around my head instead of that pole for weeks on end." One of Chris' hands teases its way down the expanse of Yuuri's neck to his chest, dancing around a nipple as it goes.

Yuuri lets out a soft " _Nnn_ " before one of his hands shoot up to stop Chris' in its tracks. "C-Chris, what-" Yuuri stutters, but a sudden kiss from Viktor stops him. They're preoccupied for a moment and Chris watches as Viktor tilts Yuuri's head up just right and dances tongues with him with a quiet intensity. Watches as Yuuri relaxes completely, delicate hand reaching up to cup Viktor around the neck and pressing their lips together more insistently. He lets out more of those delicious whimpers and Chris feels his body heating up in empathy.

Viktor pulls away then, looking faintly dazed, mirroring Yuuri's own expression. "Yuuri," he says, "remember what you suggested some months ago? That last night before training really began?"

"Months ago?" Yuuri questions, eyes widening as he recalls to what Viktor was alluding. "You mean-," he flicks his eyes between Viktor and Chris, plump little mouth dropping open in understanding. Chris couldn't wait to feel it around certain parts of him.

"Yeah, I'm letting you hit it on the first date," Chris says with his trademark smirk, "Dinner hasn't even arrived yet. You should be honored."

"Viktor, I wasn't being serious!" Yuuri all but shouts, distancing himself from the both of them. Affronted is truly an adorable look on him, Chris thinks. "That was just something I said in the heat of the moment!"

"Shh, Yuuri. You told me you wanted to try something different." Viktor placates, trying to draw his fiancé back between them. "You said you craved feeling full on both ends. You wanted to be thoroughly fucked until even your stamina gave way. Who better for it than Chris? What better moment than on the night of the biggest win of your career so far?"

With each word Yuuri looks more and more enticed. Viktor has moved to sucking and nipping on the man's neck, one hand lightly tracing the noticeable outline of his hardness. "You did so well tonight, Yuuri, made me so proud to be yours," Viktor continued, voice hardly more than a rasp. "I want to _spoil_ you."

"Vitya," Yuuri moans, thoroughly affected by Viktor's words and teasing. "A-ah- okay," he concedes, raising his hips in hopes that Viktor would give him friction where he desperately needs it. Viktor shifts his fingers away to Yuuri's hip instead, and Yuuri's eyes steel, seemingly at the end of his tether. "Okay, but I want this to go my way." Yuuri amends.

"Of course," Viktor says, seeming only mildly surprised, "anything you desire, my love. Chris?" He adds, wanting Chris' approval.

Chris seeks out Yuuri's lips with his own instead of words. He's pleased to find them just as soft and plush as he thought, and grips Yuuri's head closer to his. He nibbles on Yuuri's lip and the soft gasp he lets out allows Chris entrance, their tongues tangling. Yuuri pushes Chris back against the couch, lifts himself onto his lap and separates their lips, a hand yanking Chris back by the hair. "My way," Yuuri tuts, settling his ass right over Chris' groin. Chris jolts upwards and groans. He's about to suggest they move things to the bedroom when a buzzer rings.

"Room service!" A voice chirrups from outside.

Yuuri takes that moment to detach himself from Chris fully, much to his disapproval. "Could you answer that, Chris?" Yuuri requests, pulling Viktor up from where he sits. "Viktor and I will be waiting in the bedroom."

Chris swipes a hand over his face, gathering the sweat that was collecting there. They had barely begun and already he felt like he was being pulled apart. He was in for a hell of a night, he could tell. It seemed like Yuuri had tapped into that Eros that Viktor never failed to go on about last year. His program back then, however, had been that of a man playing at familiarity with sexual intimacy. Hadn't he called himself a sexy pork cutlet bowl?

With Viktor's guidance, the program had become more refined, more sensual as their relationship progressed, and Chris could see that over the years the man had found a confidence in his sexuality that he is excited to be exposed to. But, first things first.

Trudging over to the door, he quickly accepts the tray of food from the bubbly looking girl. Chris wonders idly if she was a fan as there was no other possible reason she could be looking so cheerful at 11pm on a Friday, delivering other people's food. He closes the door on her hopeful face and stashes the tray of Thai on the kitchen counter, stomach only slightly complaining at that.

He has more pressing needs.

His shirt gets discarded on the way to the bedroom and he pushes the door open. Yuuri is perched on Viktor's lap, the Russian man shirtless with his hands pulled behind his back. As Chris approaches, the light glints off something directly into his eyes. Is that? A quick shift in his position confirms that Viktor's wrists are indeed bound by Yuuri's medal, and that Yuuri looks far too pleased with himself.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Yuuri asks. Viktor shakes his head. "Great," Yuuri says, dropping to his knees before Viktor and the couch. "So what's going to happen is-" he pauses to trail kisses from Viktor's navel to his clothed cock, Viktor's eyes dropping closed as he lets out a gasp, "You're going to stay tied here while Chris fucks me." Yuuri reaches into Viktor's trousers, wrapping his cock in a loose fist and gliding up and down lightly. "And when I decide you've suffered enough, I'll ride you into the couch. How does that sound?"

Chris almost whistles at the sight, reality far better than the images of Viktor he would conjure up on his lonelier nights. The tip is reddening, sporting a bead of precum that Yuuri sucks off, groaning in pleasure as he does so. His balls look heavy, resting against the seat and Chris wonders just how long they had been on their little sex sabbatical. Viktor pulls at his restraints, bucking up a bit but Yuuri pulls away before he can get any relief.

Chris strips down to his briefs and makes his way over to the pair, feeling decidedly left out of the fun. The night has taken a different turn that he expected but hell if he wasn't completely into it. "Are you sure this will hold him?" He asks, referring to the skilfully secured medal.

"Will you be good?" Yuuri asks Viktor instead of replying to Chris.

Viktor clears his throat, "I will."

Chris grabs a handful of his silver locks until Viktor stares up at him. He spares a moment to gaze into those gorgeous cloudy blue eyes before roughly pressing their lips together. It's burning hot, how they kiss, teeth clashing as Viktor gives as good as he gets. Yuuri takes that moment to stop teasing and sucks Viktor down to the root, holding there. He hums and Viktor lurches forward as his body is wracked with pleasure. "Yuuri, ah--, so good Yuuri."

Yuuri pulls off then, because denial is apparently the name of the game, unfortunately for Viktor. His deep brown eyes meet Chris as he rises. Chris realizes he's still fully clothed, though the rest of him looks perfectly dishevelled, from his flushed cheeks to his unsteadily breathing form. "We've been neglecting you," Yuuri says, walking to the bed while stripping himself of his shirt and jeans. "Come over here. Let's put on a show for Vitya."

Chris goes and Yuuri drags him to position over him and Chris wastes no time before rutting their hard needs against each other. Yuuri keens at the friction, pulling Chris' lips to his. They continue like that, Yuuri's legs coming to wrap around Chris' waist as he lifts up into the motion. "Touch me, Christophe," Yuuri breathes, and Chris does, maps out Yuuri's body in broad strokes, stopping at his thighs. Sliding down Yuuri's body, he nips at the soft flesh that remains in Yuuri's thigh and the man jolts, crying out. Chris is overtaken with the desire to see him truly fall apart, to have Viktor see his love be completely devoured at the hands of another.

"Turn over." Yuuri does so and Chris is met with the two round globes of Yuuri's ass. Unthinkingly, he brings his hand down, a resounding smack filling the air. Yuuri gasps, all but shoving his ass back into Chris' hands. "You like that, Yuuri?" A hand finds the top of Yuuri's boxers and peels it down as if unraveling a present. "Get on your knees for me."

Chris spares a glance to Viktor, who is now tugging at his restraints, but noticeably trying to behave. His eyes are locked on where Chris has Yuuri exposed, however, and Chris wants, no needs to get his fingers in him. Craves both of their reactions. He's relishing in the position they've allowed him to be in.

Viktor seems to notice his intent and inclines his head to a nondescript duffle bag in the corner. "It's in there. Condoms too." Chris quickly locates said items and returns to the bed, setting them on it. He pulls Yuuri's boxers the rest of the way off and fills his hands with Yuuri's plump bum, spreading the cheeks open. He takes a moment, considering whether he'd rather get his tongue or fingers in that heat first. It's difficult.

Yuuri shifts impatiently, setting demanding eyes on him. "What, have you gone and died on me? I thought we were _making up_ for all the sex Viktor and I haven't been having?"

"Is he always this mouthy, Viktor?" Chris asks amidst an amused chuckle. Viktor has an accompanying wry grin.

"He knows what he wants," is what he says. Chris takes that to mean "yes".

"Maybe _Vitya_ has spoiled you a little too much," Chris chastises, but he slicks up two fingers with the lube and shoves one into Yuuri's hole all the same. He gets a sharp keen for his efforts, Yuuri pushing back on his digit immediately. It's tight, so tight, and Chris takes his time, slipping his finger out and in in what has to be a torturous rhythm for the Japanese man.

"Chris," Yuuri groans, body tensing with the minute pain and building pleasure he's feeling. "More, Chris. Faster!"

"More or faster. Which is it, Yuuri? And if you're going to be greedy you can ask politely."

Yuuri just hides his face in the warmth of his pillow, back making an enticing curve in the new position. "A-another. Please." Yuuri adds as an afterthought, though it's all muffled by the pillow, but Chris had been expecting it.

The second finger is a tighter fit but Yuuri takes it beautifully, thighs opening a smidge more to accommodate his rocking against Chris' fingers. "You look so good fucking yourself open for us." Yuuri whimpers at that, rocking faster.

Chris can see his neglected cock bobbing along with his movements, flushed and beginning to drip. Chris swipes up a bit of the precum, staring straight at Viktor as he licks it off salaciously. Viktor's eyes widen and his dick twitches, probably reliving the taste himself. Salty. A little bitter. Completely Yuuri. Chris collects a bit more of it along his fingers and returns to Yuuri's heat with three.

He immediately crooks his fingers on the entrance, seeking, aiming- there! Yuuri near collapses at the feeling, thighs shaking. "There, Chris. Faster, please." He sobs, and Chris feels sympathetic, adjusting his thrusts to a more acceptable rate. His free hand slides down to Yuuri's hardness and grips him with a tight fist jerking him along with his thrusts.

"I'm gonna- Chris, s-stop!" Chris does so, catching a glimpse of Yuuri's blissed out expression. He's admittedly a bit surprised the man had reached his limit so quickly, but he can't blame him. Training for the Grand Prix was a long and extensive process for any skater. If Viktor was as meticulous (and insufferable) a coach as Chris knew he had the ability to be, he likely had not pleasured Yuuri like this in months.

Chris presses his mouth to Yuuri's quivering hole, massages his cheek. "Good to continue?" He asks, fingers rubbing lightly against the pucker as he sucks a small bruise at the top of his thigh.

"Yeah. I'm good." His lithe frame shivers with the extent of staving off his orgasm.

"Great. Viktor, I hope you're not getting bored over there because we're just getting started." He feels a spark of pleasure at the unadulterated longing on Viktor's face. Chris is well acquainted with the pain of having the heights of eroticism just dangled before you, without any means to indulge in it.

Chris pats Yuuri's ass twice and gestures for him to turn around. "Face him. Let him see how good I'm giving it to you." Chris divests himself of his briefs, hand unable to avoid giving himself a few quick strokes. He makes quick work of slipping on a condom before settling himself behind Yuuri at the head of the bed.

He doesn't bother with teasing, having waited enough himself. Instead, he does himself and Yuuri a favour and snubs his cock against Yuuri's rim before sliding in with one long steady press. "Fuck," Chris whispers, not fully in but being constricted perfectly by Yuuri's walls.

"Chris," Yuuri gasps. He nibbles on his lips, pressing back to sink Chris as far as he can go. Chris' hands can't help but wander, sliding up to twist Yuuri's nipples, causing Yuuri to jolt. He plays with them, flicks them and pulls, wishes he could flip Yuuri over and get his mouth on them but not willing to deny Viktor his spectacle. It's effective in relaxing Yuuri though, and before long Chris is seated to the hilt and Yuuri is asking him to move.

Chris grips at Yuuri's raven locks, forcing his head up and eye level with Viktor. "Don't take your eyes off him," Chris noses along his ear and whispers before beginning to thrust in earnest.

He fucks Yuuri hard and fast, hands moving to grip Yuuri's hips tightly. He feels fevered, rivulets of sweat trickling down as he ruts fervently into the man. Even with Chris' hands otherwise occupied, Yuuri keeps his eyes locked with Viktor, the latter of which looks moments away from begging to be released. His biceps bulge and his thighs strain as if he's undergoing an internal battle between satisfying himself or complying with Yuuri's wishes.

"Yuuri, talk to him. Tell him how you feel taking my cock."

Yuuri himself rocks back with Chris' rhythm, eyes slipping shut at the request. He mewls, reaching a hand down to his hardness. He rubs at the head then gets some strokes in, body trembling at the barrage of stimuli. "C-Chris, I'm so close..." Chris bats his hand away and pulls the offending limb against Yuuri's back. "Talk or I won't let you come."

Chris shifts his angle to where he now knows Yuuri's sweet spot is, causing Yuuri to let out the most gorgeous, lewd moan. He rammed himself in even harder, Yuuri jerking along unsteadily but eagerly.The slick sound of their bodies moving together, the visual stimulus of where he and Yuuri were joined, plus the eyes of Viktor on him, envying him... Chris was getting close himself.

"So good, Chris, Viktor-" Yuuri sobs, "He feels so good inside... Wish I could have you both, miss how you feel Viktor." Chris can feel his walls tightening around him. He pulls out, just as it seemed Yuuri was about to come. "What, no!" Yuuri cries, legs giving out until he rests against the bed, rutting against the sheets in an attemptto reach his climax.

"Yuuri, don't be selfish." Chris grasps upwards at Yuuri's hair again. "Don't you think we've tortured Viktor quite enough?"

Yuuri's eyes snap open and he looks more lucid, suddenly remembering the position of other member in the room. Viktor licks his parched lips, lust-filled eyes raking over Yuuri's prone and shaking form. "Come over here, please." Viktor rasps. His cock is steadily leaking onto his toned torso, desperate to be touched.

Yuuri gathers himself up and plops down onto Viktor's lap, wincing a bit as Viktor's jeans chafe against his bare bum. He makes no move to help Viktor out of them though, instead giving Viktor's cock two firm strokes, twisting about the head, before sinking down on it. The action has his breaths coming out in heavy pants as he adjusts to Viktor's girth. Chris can hear Yuuri mumbling unintelligibly as his lips press against Viktor's neck.

Viktor's visage is a picture of relief as Yuuri's heat surrounds him. "Yuuri, Yuuri," he chants, seemingly unable to get more than his lover's name out. "Yuuri, can I touch? Let me touch you." Yuuri complies, reaching down to release Viktor from his restraints. He pulls the medal around his slender neck, redoubling his efforts at riding Viktor into the couch. Chris eyes every movement, completely invested, not wanting to miss a moment.

"I'm gonna come," Yuuri warns, fatigue leading him to slow his motions. "Missed this, missed you in me." Viktor holds Yuuri's hips still for him, fucks his hips up once, twice before Yuuri is spilling over them both, back arched and legs clenching. "Viktor!" He cries, curling himself into the man's body as he rides out his orgasm.

Viktor presses Yuuri against his chest, mouth pressing contrasting harsh nips and tender pecks against the creamy expanse of his neck. "I'm close, Yuuri. Fuck, you feel so good, still so tight even after Chris had you. Perfect, Yuuri. So perfect tonight, perfect for us." He's rambling, seemingly unaware of it, completely focused on reaching his end.

"Viktor," Yuuri whispers, a hint of tiredness coating his words. Chris figures the oversensitivity is settling in, but Yuuri isn't complaining, just bouncing along with his lover's rhythm. "Come Viktor, f-fill me up. It's been so long. I need it, Viktor." That's all it takes before Viktor releases, holding Yuuri tight against him as he fills him with his seed. Viktor has always been a fascinating man, on the ice and off it, but there's something utterly enthralling and beautiful in how his whole body gives into his climax. Yuuri seems to think so too, completely captivated by his lover's release.

Chris feels half in love with them both. Also really desperate to come himself.

The couple rest in each other's arms for a moment. Chris' mind is still reeling at everything that has transpired. Though he knew what he was getting into when Viktor had asked, he hadn't expected the experience to affect him so thoroughly.

Chris pulls off the condom and fists himself, lube remaining on his hand providing the perfect slide. Behind his eyelids is alit with the assortment of erotic images he's accumulated in the...hour? Two? That have passed. So close, so near-

"Chris." He abstractly hears Yuuri talking to him. From below? He looks down and is indeed met with Katsuki Yuuri, stark naked and on his knees for him, between his legs where Chris is seated on the edge of he bed. Fuck, he's gonna come, he's gonna come. Yuuri reaches up and matches Chris' motion, sucks lightly around the head of Chris' dick and that's it. Chris spills, some of it coating Yuuri's mouth before he directs the spray to his face. Yuuri takes it sweetly, milks Chris for every last drop.

x-x-x

There's complete silence for all of twenty seconds. Viktor breaks it then, laughing breathlessly while fixing his sweaty locks. "So, that just happened." He says smartly.

"Really Viktor. Is that all you have to say about the most mind blowing fuck you've ever experienced?" Chris rolls his eyes, though he can understand where Viktor is coming from.

"That was... Definitely worth all those months of waiting," Yuuri admits though his face is redder than a tomato. It's a truly affecting colour on him.

Chris pulls him up beside him on the bed. His knees must be aching. He goes willingly, flopping into Chris' arms. Viktor joins them on Yuuri's other side, and they make a small puppy pile of entertwined body parts, satiation and exhaustion.

Chris' stomach grumbles, reminding him of the other half of the reason he is here. He is far too comfortable to extricate himself though, makes a mental note to wrack up their hotel bill later with room service. It's the least he deserves after his charitableness.

Chris figures they'll talk about this more come morning, hopes he can convince them to make this more than a one off thing. He's been ruined for the both of them, he knows it. Is already picturing all the fun they can get up to. He really wants to make good on that dream of eating Yuuri out until he cried, and he could write a novella on all the things he'd like to do to Viktor.

For now, they cuddle together in their afterglow, all reconciled with cleanings up when their bodies (and brains) feel less like jelly.

For Chris though, someone else winning the Grand Prix has never been more rewarding.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thanks for reading! I hope the smut was alright, it's been a while hehe. Please kudos/comment to let me know if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
